The Scientist
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Setiap obat memiliki reaksi spesifik tersendiri terhadap pemakainya. Jean dan Eren sangat tahu akan hal itu. Karena itu, ketika Eren pergi meninggalkannya, Jean ingin menyusulnya dengan teori senyawa obat ini. Satu kaplet sudah sangat cukup. Sangat cukup untuk menyusul Eren yang berharga baginya. Warning: JeanEren, Shou-Ai (terselubung), special for Fvvn's belated birthday.


Laboratorium kimia. Tempat yang memiliki risiko bahaya tinggi karena banyak senyawa aneh. Deretan atom pada tabel periodik yang berikatan satu sama lain secara spesifik cukup untuk memberikan kesan tersendiri saat mendengar nama dari senyawa-senyawa yang ada. Senyawanya saja sudah banyak yang berbahaya, apalagi residunya, bukan? Ditambah lagi suasana malam hari di labor tersebut. Tapi Jean ada di sana.

Sudah seminggu Jean mengurung diri bersama kumpulan senyawa hasil percobaannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki itu sampai mengabaikan kehidupan luar dengan seserius ini. Hanya menatap kumpulan senyawa kimia dalam bentuk larutan, solid, maupun liquid.

Deretan botol berisi reagen, tabung reaksi yang menampung berbagai macam warna cairan, spiritus yang masih menyala, penangas air yang mengeluarkan uap, dan bahkan buret titrasi yang terabaikan membuat suasana labor sangat berantakan.

Mata cokelatnya tampak lelah di balik kacamata minus yang dia pakai. Rambut cokelat platinumnya sangat acak-acakan. Sesekali suara batuk terdengar dari balik masker yang ia kenakan. Jas lab? Tidak usah di tanya berapa banyak senyawa yang melekat awet di sana.

Tapi Jean tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan hanya satu, percobaan ini harus selesai secepatnya. Karena dia tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu. Dia sangat menunggu momen ini.

Seperti sekarang...

Tatapan matanya sangat dingin saat memandang kumpulan kaplet yang telah ia dibuatnya. Kaplet yang menjadi alasannya untuk meninggalkan semua rutinitas di luar labor. Kumpulan kaplet yang dia nilai gagal. Dosis yang tidak seimbang, hasil yang tidak sesuai, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya.

Sampai matanya beralih memandang kaplet yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Kaplet pertama yang berhasil dia buat dengan benar, sekaligus menjadi kaplet terakhir yang akan dia buat. Kaplet yang memang menjadi tujuannya.

Selesai...

"Anastecin, halusinogen, sedatif, dan..."

Sebuah senyum nanar memotong kalimat Jean. Detik berikutnya, Jean segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil air mineral.

Tanpa kata-kata, dia duduk di lantai labor, menyenderkan diri pada dinding. Sebelum akhirnya meminum kaplet buatannya sedikit kesusahan karena ukuran yang terbilang besar untuk obat biasa.

Kaplet yang dirancangnya mudah larut dalam air. Membuat proses absorbsi menjadi lebih cepat.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, Jean tersenyum.

Obat itu mulai bereaksi.

Efek yang pertama muncul persis seperti dugaannya.

"Halusinogen, ya?"

* * *

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **The Scientist © Kuas tak bertinta**

 **Warning : OOC(SUPER!), AU, Typo(s), BL terselubung, bad-ending, etc**

 **Special for Fvvn's belated birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

"Kenapa?" Eren yang sedang mengukur berat kristal padat menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap aneh Jean. Kenapa tiba-tiba bocah ini sibuk memandanginya dengan penuh minat begitu? Jangan bilang kalau Jean jadi homo gara-gara terlalu lama menghirup residu radon yang memang sedang menjadi fokus penelitian mereka?.

Muka polos dengan mata hijau yang memandang lurus ke arah Jean cukup membuatnya sedikit hilang fokus.

"Tidak... hanya ingin melihat perbedaan cara mengukur orang normal dengan abnormal," ucapan asal Jean membuat Eren serasa ingin menyumpal mulut boblok rekannya ini dengan sebotol garam dapur. Sumpah demi apapun! Tolong ambilkan Eren sendok sebesar sekop sekarang.

"Mau?"

Eren melongok begitu melihat benda yang disodorkan Jean. Permen karet mint? Tumben... Yah sebenarnya tidak mengenyangkan sih, tapi bolehlah untuk sekadar kunyahan.

"Kau mau menyogokku dengan permen? Hah... dasar," Eren mengoceh sambil melepaskan sarung tangan dan masker yang dipakainya. Kemudian mengambil permen yang diberi Jean. Memakannya tanpa rasa berdosa.

Kunyahan pertama...

Belum ada tanggapan sampai menit berikutnya Eren merasakan keganjilan. Alis cokelat Eren bertaut.

"Ini merk apa? Kok terasa beda dari permen biasanya?"

Jean menyeringai jahat. Bukan! Bukan sianida, sumpah! Jean tidak mau disidang berkali-kali hanya karena ingin meracun Eren dengan cara yang sebodoh itu. Lagipula tak ada untungnya membuang-buang sianida hanya untuk orang macam Eren. Tidak perlu sianida, Eren bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui kandungan permen yang dia makan sekarang.

"Hehehe... bagaimana? Itu permen hasil percobaanku, enak?" tawa Jean terdengar begitu horor di telinga Eren.

Per... cobaan? Kalau ini hasil percobaannya, itu artinya belum teruji keabsahannya, kan? Bagus! Kenapa Eren begitu rakus sehingga bisa-bisanya menganggap Jean suci dan tidak penuh dosa?!

" _Bisacodyl_... aku menambahkannya ke dalam permen mint itu. Kau taulah, permen mint kan punya efek laksatif, sekalian saja biar tambah lega perutmu. Keren, kan?!" keren muka kudamu, Jean! Iya keren! Biar Eren tambahkan cakaran mutakhirnya agar mukamu tambah keren!

Mata Eren langsung melotot panik. Dengan beringas dilepehkannya permen karet itu mengenai wajah Jean. Toilet! Sumpah! Di mana toilet terdekat?! Eren harus menemukannya sebelum semuanya terlambat!

Sementara Jean, entah harus bahagia karena trik isengnya berhasil atau harus ngamuk karena muka gantengnya ternodai oleh ludah Eren.

Eren dapat _bisacodyl_ , Jean dapat... jigong?

.

"Sana jauh-jauh dariku!" Eren sibuk berkoar-koar tak santai ke arah laki-laki yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Heh, kita ini sekelompok! Tim! Kenapa sih kau sensian sekali?!"

Jean masih bertanya kenapa?! Kenapa katanya?! Tentu saja karena Jean masalahnya! Siapa yang sudi, hah kalau berada dalam radius dekat dengan orang yang sudah membuatmu harus nongkrong di kamar mandi dalam waktu yang tidak manusiawi?

"Oh, mau tahu kenapa aku sensian? Makan sana permen yang kau kasih tadi pagi!" Eren menunjuk-nunjuk muka Jean dengan sendok aduk yang sedang digunakannya.

"Boleh saja..." Muka sok Jean membuat Eren ingin menyiramnya dengan asam sulfat pekat biar bonyok sekalian.

"Tapi... kau yang masukkan permennya dari mulutmu ke mulutku kalau berani!" hahaha! Bagus, Jean! Skak mat!

Eren berkedip beberapa kali mendengar ucapan terakhir Jean. Jean ikutan melongok memutar ulang ucapannya dalam otak.

Tu-tunggu dulu!

Maksudnya bukan Jean homo ya! Dia sengaja bicara begitu supaya terhindar dari tantangan Eren! Sengaja! Supaya Eren tidak berani menyuruhnya makan permen terkutuk itu! Pokoknya begitu! Jangan salah paham! Hah, jangan bilang kalau Eren juga akan salah paham.

"Brengsek! Kau mau mempermainkan aku lagi, hah?! Tidak lucu bodoh!"

Untungnya Eren terkadang dapat menjadi pintar di saat yang tepat walau responsnya agak lelet. Entah untung atau Jean harus merasa kecewa. Kecewa?

"Aku ada saran buatmu," ucap Jean tidak nyambung.

"Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Ambil ini. Minta resepnya pada dokter sesuai dosis," nada bicara Jean yang menjadi serius membuat Eren mau tak mau ikut terseret ke arah topik baru yang dibuat Jean.

" _Antihipertensi_?"

"Iya... aku baik karena mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Marah-marah terus begini adalah salah satu gejala hipertensi. Atau yang lebih parah... kelainan mental!"

Tepat setelah Jean mengucapkan dua kata terakhir, Eren sudah menendang Jean hingga mental.

.

"Eh kuda! Besok kita libur, loh," Eren menekan kata libur dengan raut wajah bahagia. Sudah terbayang di benaknya sehari penuh tanpa penelitian. Tidak ada tabung reaksi, tidak ada laboratorium. Yang ada hanya Eren dan hari liburnya. Sungguh imajinasi yang membahagiakan.

"Kalau libur memang kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya sekedar memberi info. Lagipula kenapa responsmu seperti itu? Yang girang kek, apa kek!" sungguh, Eren tidak paham ke arah mana jalan pikiran Jean yang bisa-bisanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa bahagia mendengar kata libur begitu.

Jelas saja, bagaimana mau bahagia? Tim mereka itu di bawah bimbingan Prof. Rivaille. Taulah sendiri bagaimana perfeksionisnya seorang Rivaille. Lengah sedikit, bisa-bisa mereka yang malah jadi subjek percobaan.

Tapi... bukankah mereka butuh sedikt hiburan?

Oh, ayolah... memang sih Jean dan Eren memilih profesi super rumit seperti ini atas kehendak sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak tergiur dengan yang namanya bersenang-senang, kan? Lagipula mereka butuh _refreshing_ dan setidaknya 'membersihkan diri' dari paparan senyawa-senyawa dengan deretan huruf super panjang.

Tunggu...

Kenapa tiba-tiba Eren membicarakan tentang libur begini? Memberi info katanya... padahal sudah jelas-jelas diumumkan, tidak mungkinlah Eren mengira Jean tidak tahu.

Ah, mungkin Eren sedang memberinya kode? Atau orang ini sengaja minta ditraktir di hari libur? Baiklah...

"Ren, besok nonton, yuk? Ada film _thriller_ bagus aku dengar-dengar dari anak divisi lain."

Eren menoleh patah-patah menghadap ke arah Jean. Tidak menyangka akan diajak _hang out_ begitu. Mana kesannya seperti dia adalah seorang wanita yang diajak kencan laki-laki pujaannya lagi.

Entah mengapa seluruh tubuh Eren terasa aneh. Mungkin dia harus memakan _antihistamin_ untuk mengatasinya.

Apa dia terkena reaksi alergi akibat ucapan super tidak wajar Jean? Mungkin alergen sekarang sudah berevolusi layaknya virus sampai bisa menyerang lewat pendengaran.

.

Jean kira Eren pengkhianat karena bisa-bisanya tidak datang hari ini. Oh ayolah, ini hari libur pertama mereka setelah dua bulan terus-menerus membantu Rivaille bersama divisi lain melakukan eksperimen. Janjinya sih nonton bareng, tapi nyatanya Eren tidak datang. Sumpah, bukannya apa! Tapi tiketnya sudah terlanjur dibeli. Dan kalian tahu? Harga tiket yang paling mahal adalah di hari Minggu ini. Serius, Jean tidak rela uangnya menjadi tumbal pengkhianatan Eren.

Tapi sekarang Jean mengerti alasan kenapa Eren tidak datang.

Tepat di depan matanya terbaring manusia Jaeger ini dengan gulungan selimut tebal melapisi badannya. Eren demam dan dia tidak berkhianat.

Yah biar pun fakta Eren bukan pengkhianat tidak bisa mengganti uang pembelian tiket, entah mengapa Jean merasa lega.

"Hah, lemah! Jangan-jangan kau pura-pura sakit ya biar bisa mengerjaiku? Biar aku menunggumu dan cengok sendirian seperti orang bodoh, kan?"

Eren hanya memandang Jean yang mengoceh-ngoceh dalam diam. Tak berniat menjawab kalimat provokasinya. Karena Eren tahu ucapan Jean tidak konsisten dengan tindakannya.

Kalau Jean mengira dia pura-pura sakit, kenapa Jean langsung datang secepat ini? Waktu bahkan baru lewat lima belas menit semenjak Eren menghubungi Jean tadi. Yang ada di tangan Jean? Tentu saja obat _paracetamol._ Bisa dibayangkan seberapa cepatnya Jean melakukan semua itu, kan?

"Aku buat makanan dulu. Kau istirahat saja, sudah makan nanti minum ini."

Setelah Jean menghilang dari kamarnya, Eren lantas bergelung semakin dalam di balik selimutnya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Eren tersenyum.

Tidak perlu _paracetamol_ , kehadiran Jean terasa seperti antipiretik tersendiri baginya.

*The Scientist*

Eren...

Entah sejak kapan Jean akrab dengan seorang Eren Jaeger. Walau mereka memiliki cara tersendiri dalam menjalin hubungan pertemanan. Ribut sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Seolah seperti pertemuan antara air dan natrium, meledak-ledak. Pekerjaan yang dapat membuat kepala pecah bahkan terasa menyenangkan karena dikerjakan bersama.

Mereka saling melempar cacian dan mengumbar kebencian, tapi saat salah satu pergi yang lain pasti mencari.

Apa benar relasi keduanya hanya sebatas teman kerja? Jean bahkan tidak tahu harus menamai apa hubungan mereka. Yang Jean tahu, mereka berdua saling membutuhkan. Saling memiliki ikatan yang terasa seperti ikatan dalam fase solid. Begitu kuat tak terpisah. Karena itu, ketika salah satu dari mereka hilang, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Nyeri.

Di sela-sela halusinasinya, Jean mulai merasa sesak. Napas Jean mulai tersenggal-senggal saat efek obat memasuki tahap selanjutnya. Keringat dingin bahkan sudah keluar sejak tadi. Padahal Jean sudah memasukkan analgesik ke dalam kaplet buatannya. Tapi kenapa rasanya masih sesakit ini?

Jean sangat yakin bahwa analgesik itu seharusnya bisa bekerja dengan optimal. Tapi rasa nyeri bahkan mulai menyelimuti jantungnya.

Apa obat ini gagal?

Atau sakit ini karena halusinasi yang dia lihat sekarang tidak sama dengan yang sebelumnya?

Halusinasi tentang momen yang paling tidak ingin Jean ingat kembali.

.

Kanker paru stadium 4.

Jika ini adalah candaan, Jean pasti akan tertawa paling lebar untuk Eren.

Jadi ini alasannya mengambil cuti? Ini sebab dia menghilang tiba-tiba dari tempat kerja?

Itu artinya tumor ini sudah menyerang ke organ-organ lain, kan? Dia bahkan belum memasuki usia tiga puluhan. Yang paling penting, itu artinya Eren sudah lama menderita penyakit ini. Kenapa Jean baru tahu sekarang? Apa itu artinya Jean sangat apatis sehingga tidak tahu akan fakta ini?

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?" Tak terdengar jawaban dari Eren. Hanya tatapan dari mata hijau Eren yang Jean dapat.

Jean kesal. Kesal karena reaksi Eren yang seolah biasa saja.

Entah mengapa dia merasa marah melihat nasal kanul yang dipasang di hidung Eren. Kondisi Eren benar-benar menyedihkan di matanya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melupakan kejadian seminggu lalu, detik-detik Eren batuk berdarah. Sungguh, sebelum Jean mengetahui fakta ini, dia benar-benar lebih berharap kalau Eren hanya menderita luka tenggorokan atau apalah itu dibanding kanker begini.

"Sejak kapan?" nada bicara Jean melirih.

"Tak lama setelah penelitian besar terakhir kita." balas Eren tanpa memandangnya.

Eksperimen terakhir? Penelitian tentang radon?

Kenapa Jean terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Eren bilang dia punya alergi, karena itu sering mendadak pilek. Eren bilang dia hanya sakit tenggorokan biasa, karena itu suaranya menjadi serak. Lalu sesak napas yang dia bilang asma... semuanya bohong?

Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa gejala-gejala yang sering dia lihat adalah tanda penyakit ini. Apa guna dia menjadi peneliti kalau keadaan temannya sendiri berubah saja dia tidak sadar?

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Kau tahu atau pun tidak hasilnya akan sama saja, kan? Aku tidak akan menjadi sembuh walau kau diberitahu."

Bodoh. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Eren. Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan dirimu yang sudah seperti sekarang? Kenapa kau sebodoh ini? Dan yang paling penting, kenapa kau begitu bodoh sampai tidak tahu apa rasanya berada di posisi Jean. Posisi ketidaktahuan.

Banyak orang bijak yang bilang lebih baik bohong demi kebaikan. Sekarang katakan, kebaikan apa? Mengapa aplikasinya terasa sangat bertolak belakang begini?

"Setidaknya waktu yang tersisa bisa kita habiskan dengan lebih bermakna." Waktu yang tersisa. Bagaimana mungkin Jean bsia mengatakan ucapan yang sangat pesimis begitu?

"Eren..." Jean menggantung ucapannya, melangkah lebih dekat ke ranjang tempat Eren berbaring. Mendengar nada rendah Jean, Eren memperlambat laju pernapasannya.

"Aku ini sahabatmu, kan?" suara serak Jean terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Eren.

Jean tidak menangis. Sungguh. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menangis lagi ketika mengetahui semuanya. Tapi kenapa ada rasa sesak yang bahkan tidak dia tahu dari mana sumbernya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan baik?

"Bukan... kita bukan sahabat."

"Kita lebih dari itu."

Memang itulah jawaban yang Jean inginkan. Dan keduanya tahu akan hal itu.

Sungguh, baru sekarang mereka merasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Apa ini efek dilatasi waktu yang sesungguhnya?

*The Scientist*

Jean menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Anestecyn mungkin bisa memberi efek mati rasa dalam tubuhnya sekarang. Sedatif juga dapat menenangkannya. Tapi halusinogen membuat psikolgisnya tetap tersakiti. Emosinya tidak bisa ditekan oleh zat apapun.

Jean mengingat kembali semua kenangan yang dia miliki walau hanya dalam fase halusinasi. Tidak semua kenangan ingin dia ingat, tapi di antara kenangan itu terdapat kenangan yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia menciptakan obat ini.

Inilah yang memang Jean rancang.

Zat-zat ini memang bekerja sesuai dengan harapannya. Tahapan-tahapan yang teratur, sesuai dengan keinginannya. Karena itu, tahapan terakhir pada kaplet ini juga harus bekerja optimal, kan?

Arsen. Zat terakhir yang memang akan menjadi penutup acara rancangannya malam ini.

Tentu saja, zat ini juga ada di dalam kaplet buatannya. Karena Jean ingin membuat proses eutanasia diri sendirinya menjadi lebih indah.

Biarlah halusinogen membuatnya terus berhalusinasi dengan ditenangkan oleh sedatif. Untuk rasa sakit akibat arsenik, akan ditekan oleh analgesik.

Jean hanya berharap Eren sabar menunggunya.

Menunggu hingga tahap terakhir kerja arsen dalam kaplet ini selesai.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **a/n:** Hanjirrr ini fic apaan. Sumpah stuck beneran buat dapetin efek sedih di scene kanker-kankeran itu. Susah bener cari alasan biar Jean bunuh diri. Maafkan Erennya receh gitu. Terus scene terakhir... aishhh! Anggaplah fic ini normal. Tolong, anggaplah fic ini baik #maksa

Tertekan sendiri kalau buat fic angst beginian. Serius deh.

Kenapa saya buat ginian? Jadi berhubung ujian blok 2-3 udah di depan mata dan ingatan saya super bego... saya buat fic ini sekalian jadi media pengingat gitu wkawka. Biar nyantol lah kegunaan senyawa-senyawa obat yang dipelajarin huhu (bilang aja gak ada ide lain buat kado fic).

Hak Be dehhh cece Poln! Gue tau fic ini super alay! Sumpah gue mulai lupa cara dapetin feel buat fic! Gue tahu juga fic ini sinetron abis. Lo pasti gak kebayang kan liat Jean sama Eren jadi punya kerjaan di golongan intelek gitu? Sama gue juga susah bayangin mereka jadi cerdaz. Maafkan isinya obat semua, biar gue bisa ngehayal jeaneren saat belajar buat ulangan nehhh wkawka. Hah, berasa pinter gue abis buat model ginian biarpun jatohnya sinetron receh.

 _ **Kuas Tak Bertinta**_


End file.
